Love Isn't Always Joyful
by BabyAngelGirl
Summary: When a young girl begins to work at the castle, things change...Good and Bad
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing this, even tho I have ten other stories. But oh well! I can multi task!

"What makes you think you have the skills to work in the castle?" a middle age woman leaned forward, peering over her glasses at the young girl sitting across from her.

The girl looked down for a moment, but then locked eyes, her emerald eyes holding joy and nervousness. "Well, I am very obedient, I can cook very well and I am also quiet."

The woman continued to stare at the girl, then leaned back, scribbling something on the board.

"How old are you?" the woman asked.

"Sixteen," the girl replied.

"Where is your family?"

"I have none."

"Who sent you here then?"

She looked down at her lap. Would it be in her best interest to tell her employer that a complete stranger told her to apply for this job?

"Miss?" prompted the woman.

She decided to tell her the truth. "A-Actually, an old man told me to apply here…"

The woman stared at her for a few moments, waiting for her to go on. When it seemed the girl was finished, she leaned back, scribbling a few notes on her clipboard. Standing up, she extended her hand. "You sound like you're saying the truth. I happen to like honest people. You're hired."

Her eyes widened in delight. "Thank you!"

"You will become assistant to Henry, who is basically the head servant. You will do everything he or anyone else asks of you. Do you understand?" said the woman.

"Yes Ma'am."

Nodding, the woman shooed her away.

The girl stood up and bowed, walking away, giggling softly. Once outside, she decided it would be good if she meet this 'Henry'.

Walking over to the castle, she began to gather in all the beauty. Closing her eyes, she felt the sun warm on her face, heard the birds chirping all around her, smelled the flowers as the wind blew their scent into the air.

She was so into enjoying the beauty that she didn't notice that was about to walk into a wall!

"Miss, watch out!" a voice yelled out.

The girl opened her jade eyes and gasped at the wall in front of her. Blushing like mad, she quickly turned to the direction of the voice, bowed her head, causing her crimson locks to flow over her shoulder and murmured. "Thank you for warning me, sir."

"You're welcome. Where, may I ask, are you going?"

The girl looked up and almost lost it completely there. Standing in front of her was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen.

He wore a simple black t-shirt with jeans with a jacket loosely thrown over one of his broad shoulders. He was smiling, almost blinding her with the whiteness of them. His chocolate hair blew slightly with the wind. But what captured her the most was his eyes. They were coffee, like most eyes she had seen, but something about them made her heart flutter in her chest.

Realzing he was staring at her, with those eyes, the girl instantly broke eye contact and looked back down, blushing. "Um…I'm actually on my way to the castle."

If she had looked up a moment earlier, she would have seen his eyes light up. "Really?"

The girl looked up and nodded, her blush going down. Realizing how rude she was being, she flashed her own smile and stuck out her hand. "I'm so sorry. My name is Kensy."

Taking her hand, he shook it gently. "Nice to meet you Kensy. My name is…"

But before he could introduce himself, a squeal was heard. Spinning around, the boy shook his head and smiled a half smile. "That squeal is meant for me."

Not realizing what he meant, Kensy just nodded, staring at the ground. She heard him turn around and looked up. She almost fell backwards from the distance he was from her.

"Good bye, Miss Kensy. I hope to see you again." He kissed the tip of her nose and ran off, waving.

Kensy stood, shocked, as the blush returned. She lifted her hand to her nose and tapped it, smiling like a fool. "I hope to see you again too…"

After a few moments of standing in one place, Kensy shook her head, causing her scarlet tresses to hit her in the face gently, and she smiled. "Well, I better get going if I'm ever going to get to the castle." She turned and walked into the castle.

**A few hours later**

After meeting Henry, Kensy was sent to cook in the kitchen. "_Make sure it's perfect. His Royal Highness expects nothing less." _She could almost hear Henry telling her, over and over again.

Almost laughing at the voice, she began to make what she was told to make. Walking to the refrigerator, she took out one container of chicken broth, one can of diced tomatoes with juice, one can of diced tomatoes with garlic and onion, one cup half-and-half cream, salt, pepper and 2 tablespoons of basil pesto.

Rolling the sleeves up of the green workdress she had been given, she began to pour the chicken broth into a large saucepan and turn on the heat.

While it boiled, Kensy decided she would get the drinks ready. Grabbing two cans of pineapple juice, one liter of Sprite and 1 package of sweetened raspberry-flavored drink mix powder, she poured it all in and began to stir it.

Finally happy with how it tasted, she threw some ice in and walked out to serve it.

When she entered the dining room, she felt extremely nervous. 'Don't think about it, Kensy. Just do your job.' she told herself and put on a smile as she made her way over.

As she walked over, she noticed the Queen and King both sitting at the top, talking about something or another. Kensy would have stared at the Queen's many jewels and the King's attire, but she knew that was completely rude and continued looking around the table.

A young girl that looked about the age of six was squirming next to the King. Kensy smiled a real smile as she noticed the girl pull on the dress she, obviously, had been forced to put on.

Continuing, Kensy saw a older girl, about her age, if not older, giggling at something or another. She wore an elaborate dress, almost as many jewels as the Queen herself and her hair was piled so high on top of her head, Kensy wouldn't have been surprised if it fell.

Finally, finishing her look, she was shocked to see the boy from earlier. 'What is he doing here?' she thought, but finally made her way over.

The conversation stopped as everyone stared at this newcomer. The young girl seemed to be interested, the older girl and the Queen seemed to be bored and the King just sat, looking royal.

Remembering what she had been taught, she quickly bowed, greeted them by "Your Highnesses." and began to pour.

When she reached the young girl, she was surprised to hear her speak to her. "You're pretty. What's your name?"

Kensy almost dropped the drink, but quickly collected herself. Smiling, she replied. "Kensy, Your Highness."

"Hi, Kensy. I'm Madison. Are you our new servant?" Madison asked, eyes wide.

Kensy was about to reply when a clearing of the throat by the King made her stop. Realizing what she had been doing, Kensy instantly bowed. "Dinner will be served shortly, Your Highnesses."

As soon as she was back in the kitchen, she let out a huge sigh. "Well, it's not that hard." she told herself, almost laughing.

She jumped up and continued on the with the soup. She poured in both cans of tomatoes and returned it to a simmer. She then poured in the half-and-half and turned the heat on low. She let that simmer for 15 minutes.

She began to pound the mixture in batches in a blender. She seasoned it with the salt and pepper. Ladling it into bowls, she swirled a spoonful of pesto in to finish it off.

Placing all five bowls on a tray, she walked out, concentrating on balancing it. She placed the bowl at every place and was almost done when a bump in the rug sent Kensy flying, the last bowl flying with her.

Laying on the ground, Kensy shut her eyes as she heard the squeal of the older girl. Realizing she had to get up, Kensy pushed herself up and instantly winced at the mess she had made.

The older girl was covered in tomato soup; it was all down her _white_ dress, in her hair and on her face. It would have seemed funny if Kensy's job, and most likely life, didn't depend on it.

"Oh my God!" Kensy exclaimed, jumping up. "I am so sorry, Your Highness." She began to try to wipe some of the soup off, but the girl screeched and took her dress back.

"Get away, idiot! You already ruined a perfectly good dress! God, how can someone be so stupid?" She pulled some pesto out of her hair and grimiced. "This is going to take all night to get out." she whined.

Kensy heard the door open and winced at how Henry pulled her up by the arm. "You. Kitchen. Now." He hissed at her, letting her arm go as he turned to the older girl. "I am so sorry Your Highness. She is new and will be dealt with."

Kensy didn't hear the next part. She grabbed the tray and most of the bowl and walked into the kitchen.

Throwing the bowl away, she placed the tray down when she felt someone jerk her around, hard. She withdrew herself at Henry's angry eyes.

"How could you be that stupid?" he screamed in her face, saliva hitting her. "Do you realize who that is? We could be killed because of you idiocity!" He continued to glare at her as Kensy began to shake. "Just go…" He pushed her back, not caring if she hit the ground.

Pushing herself up, Kensy opened her mouth to say something, but Henry turned back to her. "I said go! Why don't you go clean or something?"

She nodded and walked out of the room, visibly shaking. 'I can't blame him. It's my fault.' she told herself to keep herself from crying.

Wiping the few stray tears away, she began to clean. As soon as she reached the royal bedrooms, she hesitated.

"Did he say it was okay to clean these?" she thought outloud, biting her lip. Finally deciding the worst that could happen is that they tell her to go away, she knocked on the door. "Hello?" she quietly called out.

When no one answered, she called out again, this time louder. When she received the same answer, she slowly pushed the door open and almost fell to her kness in shock of the grandness.

First of all, the room itself could have housed two or more of the rooms she was currently staying in. The walls were painted a cream color and red curtains hung by the window, causing a cool effect to the room itself, half dark, half light. Looking up, Kensy saw two huge chandeliers hanging, elaborate as could be. Looking back down, she stared at the huge bed that looked so comfy, she could jump onto it, but knew she wouldn't. Across the room, was a huge bookcase, full of books that Kensy knew she would never get to read even if she had the chance. Next to the bookcase, was a closet, slightly opened. Against her judgement, she slowly walked over, savoring the feel of the soft carpet threw the white shoes she was wearing, and peeked into the closet a little more. She was amazed at how many clothes were in there; complete outfits of one color, some were labeled 'casual ball' and 'fancy ball'. Kensy could hardly keep her giggle to herself at the labels. 'Casual ball? Fancy ball? Can't there just be one for 'ball'?' she thought, but went still the moment she heard someone walk into the room.

'I am dead for sure…' she thought, turning around to meet her doom. Surprisingly enough, it was the boy from before. She felt her heart flutter again, but pushed it back down.

Bowing to one knee, she bowed her head. "I am sorry, Your Highness. I will leave immediately if that is what you wish."

She felt him kneel next to her and was shocked when he lifted her chin up to his eye level. "Please. Call me Hudson. All my friends do."

"Friends?" she murmured, relishing the feeling of his eyes on hers.

"Yes. Friends. You know, friend, pal, buddy, etc…" Hudson smiled at her blush.

"I know what friends means, Your…" she paused, seeing his face and smiled a small smile. "Hudson."

"Good. Now any reason why you were in my room?" He asked, helping her up.

Kensy enjoyed the feeling of him holding her hand until she realized what she was doing and let go. "Um, I came here to clean, actually." she stated, looking downward, fiddling with her hands.

"Do you need help?"

Kensy was shocked at the question as she looked up, her olive eyes boring into his tan ones. "What?" she whispered.

"Do you want any help? This is my room, so I can help clean it." He couldn't help but grin at the young girl's nervousness and shock. 'Why am I so interested?' he asked himself, but the next words out of her mouth answered his question.

Hahahahahaha! I am so evil! Please RR


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, ready for the cliffhanger to end? I thought so…

_**Previously**_

"Do you need help?"

Kensy was shocked at the question as she looked up, her olive eyes boring into his tan ones. "What?" she whispered.

"Do you want any help? This is my room, so I can help clean it." He couldn't help but grin at the young girl's nervousness and shock. 'Why am I so interested?' he asked himself, but the next words out of her mouth answered his question.

_**Chapter Two**_

"I don't want to get you in trouble…" she murmured, wringing her hands and looking downward.

Hudson was so shocked that at first he thought he misheard. "What?" he asked, staring at Kensy's face getting redder.

'This was a bad idea. Why did I do this? Because I like being embarrassed, that's why…' she thought, taking a deep breath. "Um, I don't want to get you in trouble." she repeated, shutting her eyes.

Hudson was sure that he had heard it right this time. "Why would I get in trouble?" he asked.

"Um…I'm not sure, but wouldn't you get in trouble for conversing and helping a servant?" she asked.

Hudson felt his heart go out to this young girl. 'Young? She's my age, if not a year younger…'

"Don't worry. I promise you I won't get in trouble. So should we start?"

Kensy looked up, eyes holding shock. She said nothing but nodded, a smile appearing on her face.

Hudson smiled at her, then turned and began to make his bed. Kensy stood in shock, but soon broke out of it and began to clean up the floor.

Twenty minutes later, Kensy stood back and smiled. "Well, that takes care of the floor."

"As you can probably tell, I'm a messy person." Hudson murmured, enjoying her giggle. 'She's so cute when she's happy.'

But the giggling soon stopped when the door slammed open and Henry came in, face red. He stomped over to Kensy and grabbed her upper arm and tugged extremely hard.

"I tell you to clean and you're screwing around! What is wrong with you? Are you that stupid?" he screamed in her face as Kensy shook in fear, all happiness gone.

Hudson frowned at this. "Excuse me, Henry, isn't it?"

The man turned and immediately bowed, bringing Kensy to her knees as well. She could hardly keep in the cry of pain as he increased the hold on her arm.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness. Please forgive me. She is new and will be dealt with as seen suitable." He shot Kensy a glare and she cowered.

"What did she do?"

Henry was shocked by this question and looked up to see nothing but contained fury in Hudson's eyes. "Your Highness?"

"You heard me. What is it that she did to receive a punishment?"

"She was laughing in your prescense, Your Highness." Henry bowed even further, anger towards Kensy for making a fool of him and fear of Hudson's tone and eyes.

"Is that a crime? Miss Kensy was cleaning, as you sent her to do, and I made a joke. I will appreciate if you didn't treat people this harshly in the future. Am I understood?" Hudson asked, eyes boring at Henry.

Henry bowed, face flushed. "Of course Your Highness."

Kensy watched this exchange in interest. 'Why is he standing up for me? I'm nothing but a servant…' she thought, but couldn't help but blush.

Hudson cleared his throat and motioned to the death grip Henry still had on Kensy's arm.

Henry instantly let go and Kensy couldn't contain a gasp of relief. Instantly, she slapped her hand over her mouth and bowed.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Hudson couldn't help but stare at the bruise on her upper arm and felt anger towards the man who caused it. 'Wait, why am I feeling this?'

But he shook the feeling off and nodded. "You are dismissed, Henry. I would like to speak to Miss Kensy alone, please."

Henry bowed. "Of course Your Highness." He stood up and walked out, fury barely containing itself.

The two watched him go and Kensy instantly bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"What did I say about calling me that?" he joked.

Kensy looked up and couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, Hudson." She stood up and winced at the pain in her arm.

Hudson frowned and walked over to her, bringing her arm up. Kensy couldn't help but blush at his closeness, but forgot about it when he lightly tapped it.

"Ow…" she murmured, tears appearing.

"This is a nasty bruise." He murmured, feeling anger once again towards Henry, but pushed it down. "You better go."

She nodded and took her arm back, holding in her cry of pain at the movement. "Thank you." She turned to go, but Hudson stopped her.

Turning, she tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Can you do two things for me?"

"Sure."

"Take it easy and if Henry, or anyone else, treats you like that, come and tell me. Okay?"

Kensy blushed and nodded. "But why?"

"You're my friend. That's why."

Kensy was shocked and brought her head up. "Friend?" she repeated.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Hudson joked.

Kensy smiled. "No." She turned, but stopped and smiled back. "Thank you again." She walked out the door, leaving a confused Hudson.

Kensy walked down the hall, thinking about what just happened, when an arm came up and slammed her against the wall.

Whimpering, Kensy opened her eyes to see Henry's eyes holding so much anger and fury.

"Do you think it's funny that you made a complete fool of me in front of His Highness?"

Kensy shook her head, but Henry slammed her again, causing her to whimper silently.

"Good. Because I've been working here before you were born and I will not be embarrassed by a little girl. Got it?" he slammed her again.

Kensy nodded, tears forming.

Henry frowned and let her go. Kensy turned to go but Henry brought his hand up and brought it across her face!

Kensy lightly held the red mark on her cheek and looked up at Henry's angry body.

"Now go feed the animals." He walked away, leaving a shaking Kensy.

Nodding, Kensy wiped her tears away and walked outside. She walked into the barn and smiled at the horses greeting her.

"Hello. My name is Kensy and I'm here to feed you." She grabbed a hayfork and ignoring the pain in her arm, gathered some hay and brought it over the side.

The horse neighed and nickered, sticking its nose out. Kensy put her hand out and the horse smelled her hand. She giggled at the touch.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any treats for you, but I'll promise I'll bring some tomorrow."

The horse neighed in agreement and Kensy continued to pitch the hay and feed the animals.

When she was done, she wiped the sweat off and smiled. "Well, all the animals are fed…" Her good humor was cut off when she heard a commotion to her right.

Turning, she gasped. Somehow, a wolf got into the pig pin and was attempting to eat one. "Get away!" Kensy shouted, running towards the wolf, ignoring the danger.

She paused when the wolf snarled at her, but shook it off. "I'm not letting you hurt this pig!" she exclaimed, picking up a hoe and holding it front of her. "Don't make me use this!"

The wolf seemed to be laughing at her and turned back to the pig. Kensy shook with fear, but swallowed it and stepped forward. "I said get away!" she exclaimed, bringing the hoe down slowly, not wanting to hurt the animal.

Then, as if a switch was flicked, the wolf snarled at her and jumped out of the pin at her! Kensy screamed and dropped the hoe. She ducked and, accidently fell onto her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

The wolf snarled at her again as Kens began to back up, scared out of her wits at the snarling wolf. "Please don't hurt me…" she whimpered.

The wolf snarled at her again, fangs showing, drool dropping to the ground. Kensy began to cry and backed up into a wall.

She watched as the wolf slowly came up to her. 'I really don't want to die. Please someone save me!' she screamed in her mind, tears running down her face in fear.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a figure was seen in the doorway. Both the girl and the wolf turned to see an old man walk in, steak in his hand.

The wolf followed the steak, drooling even more. "You want this?" the man asked, waving the steak. "Go get it!" he threw it as far as he could and moved quickly out of the way of the wolf running to get it.

Kensy sat in one spot, still scared, but grateful. Crawling to her knees, she bowed. "Thank you so much for saving my life. You have no clue." Tears still fell down her face, but this time in happiness.

"You're welcome. Be careful next time." the man walked out.

Kensy watched him go, wiping her tears away. For the first time, she realized she was bleeding from her nose and arm. "I must have fallen on something." she mused, standing up with shaking knees.

After calming the animals down, she walked back to the castle, thinking about the man who saved her life. 'I wish I knew who he was…I want to do something else to thank him…' she sighed out loud, not noticing where she was going.

"Kensy?" a shocked voice called out as the girl turned to see Hudson run up to her, concern, worry and shock evident in his eyes.

"Hey, Hudson." She greeted, weakly smiling, wincing at the pain in her face.

"What happened?" Hudson asked, taking in her dishevled hair with hay in it, her ripped dress, bloody knees, arms and nose and went back to her tear-stained face and her eyes holding fear.

"Nothing. Just a little problem with the animals." She tried to joke it off, but when she began to walk away, her knees gave way and she fell backwards!

She shut her eyes, awaiting the pain. She was surprised when she felt nothing and opened her eyes to see Hudson's eyes staring right back at her!

Shocked and surprised, Kensy jumped out of his arms, but fell backwards into them again. Finally realizing she couldn't walk by herself, she relented and shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears down. 'Why can't I do anything right?' she thought, tears falling down her face anyways.

Hudson watched, his heart breaking from Kensy's attemption at quiet sobs. "Kensy, what happened?"

She shook her head, but pushed off of him. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, wiping them away. "Don't worry. I don't want to get you in trouble for talking to me. I gotta go." She turned, with much determination and wobbled away.

Hudson watched her go and felt something go with her: his heart. 'I can't…I just meet her a couple hours ago. But why do I feel this way when she's hurting?' Shaking his head, he turned back to go inside and think.

Oh no! Poor Kensy! I don't know about you, but I just want to hug her! All right, enough with my weirdness. Please RR


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having a weird day, so if this turns out to be sad, then totally fluffy, sorry. But it's my story, so I get to choose!

Kensy silently began to cook dinner, not caring about the beating she had almost received from Henry a couple minutes later.

She took the one ounce of thinly sliced pepperoni and arranged it evenly over the lasagna. She evenly placed the breadstick dough lengthwise and crosswise over the pepperoni, weaving to form a lattice top. She trimmed the excess dough and sprinkled cheese on it. She placed the lasagna on a sheet and added the left over breadstick dough on the sheet with the lasagna. She brushed them with melted butter and put it over the fire.

She turned and, wincing at the pain in her arm, began to gather the drink mixture.

She took the non-alcoholic wine and poured it in glasses. She topped it off with club soda and added orange soda to flavor it.

Taking it out, she silently served them, careful this time. When she placed the older girl's, whose name was Mimi, glass down she heard the girl make a comment to herself. "I hope she learned to walk." she snickered to herself.

Kensy said nothing, but felt her heart beat faster. She placed Hudson's glass down and straightened up, only to be brought back down by Hudson's hand on her wrist.

Everyone watched the two as Hudson stared into Kensy's eyes, trying to find the laughing girl, but seeing nothing but a broken child. Sighing inwardly, he let her go and took a drink.

Bowing, Kensy walked back to take the lasagna out. She served them onto plates with the breadsticks and placed those on a tray.

Taking them out, she winced at the weight on her bruised arm, but did not complain. When she finished serving, she bowed. Walking back, she heard Mimi call her back.

"Yes Your Highness?" she bowed.

"What is this?" Mimi held up a breadstick.

"A breadstick, Your Highness."

"I know that. But what is it covered with?"

"Melted butter." Kensy felt the breadstick hit her in the shoulder and shut her eyes as the hot butter slid down her arm.

"I don't eat food with butter on it." Mimi sniffed at her lasagna. "Take this back also. I want a salad with no meat." She pushed the plate. "I am on a diet."

Kensy nodded and stood up, taking the plate, ignoring the look Hudson gave her. "Of course Your Highness. My sincerest apologies." She walked back in and placed the plate down.

She took out a package of salad greens, a can of ripe olives, drained and halved, ten pepperoncini peppers, eight slices of hard salami, quartered, one cup shredded mozzarella cheese and ¾ cup of Italian Dressing.

She tossed them all together and placed it in a bowl. Taking it out, she bowed to Mimi, placing the food down.

Mimi sniffed at it, picked at it, then nodded. "Good. Now go."

"Yes Your Highness." Kensy walked back in and began to get dessert ready.

As soon as she gathered at the materials for the brownies, she heard a whimper. "Hello?" Kensy quietly called out, walking over to see the girl from earlier, cowering in a corner. "What's the matter?"

The girl cowered some more, then looked up to see Kensy. "You're that pretty lady from earlier today."

Kensy smiled and bowed. "What are you doing here, Your Highness?"

"Please call me Madison."

Kensy looked up to see Madison tearing up. "Why are you crying?"

"I get in people's way."

"How?"

"I'm too young to help with anything."

Kensy straightened up. "Nonsense. You can help me cook brownies."

Madison's eyes lit up. "How?"

"Well, first you got to come out of that corner." Kensy smiled, extending her hand.

Madison lightly took it and Kensy pulled her up.

"Now, lets begin." Kensy turned to the ingredients and smiled. "Well, Miss Madison. Shall we get started?"

Madison looked up at her, confusion in her eyes. "How can I help?"

"Can you put the butter, brown sugar and eggs in the bowl?"

Madison nodded, excited. She put in the butter and brown sugar, but when it came to the eggs, some shell fell in.

Madison stared into it, sad. "I'm sorry. I ruined the brownies." Tears began to fall until Kensy put her hand onto her shoulder.

"No they're not. Shells make it taste better."

"Really?" Madison wiped her eyes.

Kensy nodded. "Yep." She grabbed a spoon and began to stir it. "Now add the unsweetened chocolate and the vanilla as I stir."

Madison nodded and the two girls giggled as they cooked. Once the brownies were over the fire, Kensy sat on a chair and smiled at Madison's flour covered clothes. "You have flour on yourself."

"You do too." Madison giggled, pointing at Kensy's nose.

Kensy giggled, but gasped when she felt Madison's arm encircled her. "Madison…"

"Do you love me, big sister?"

Kensy was shocked. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

Kensy felt her eyes soften at Madison's hopeful eyes. "Of course I do. You're sweet and caring."

Madison giggled as she wrapped her arms around her once again, hugging with all her worth.

"Good…"

Kensy smiled, hugging her back.

The door slammed open and Kensy felt Madison being ripped from her hug. Before she could do anything, she felt someone grab her arm and slam her against the wall.

"What?" she whispered, trying to see who it was, but the person slammed her again. She faintly heard Madison crying for the person to stop, but Kensy was slammed again, slipping into unconsciousness.

The next thing Kensy saw was a chandelier. "Where am I…?" she murmured out, feeling pain return to her.

"In big brother's room!" a voice exclaimed as Kensy watched Madison jump onto the bed and hugged her.

Kensy hugged her back, then gasped when she felt tears hit her shoulders. "Madison, why are you crying?"

"Because you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up." Madison sobbed, hugging her harder, nestling into her chest.

"Madison…"

"She's not the only one who was worried." a familiar voice said.

Kensy looked up to see Hudson walk over, a concerned look on his face. "Hudson…" Kensy murmured, looking downward.

She felt the bed dip and felt her chin being brought up to see Hudson's eyes. "Kensy, you broke your promise."

"I what?"

"You promised you'd come to me if anyone was hurting you." Hudson's eyes searched hers for something, he wasn't sure though.

She took her face out of his hand and looked downward, shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bug you with my little problems…" She felt tears fall down her cheek, but did nothing to stop them.

Hudson felt his heart break at her voice. It sounded so sad and heartbroken. 'What made you so sad, Kensy? Please tell me so I can help…' he silently begged her. When she didn't lift her face, he sighed. "Come on, Maddy. Lets let her sleep."

Kensy watched them leave and felt her heart break. 'Please forgive me, Hudson. But you have to understand. No one would ever want me…' she thought, clutching the blanket as tears hit her hand. She shut her eyes, trying to forgot.

_Flashback_

_The heavy wooden door burst open, as Kensy was slammed hard into it._

_"Get in there you little bitch!"_

_Kensy scrambled to get up off the floor in hopes of somehow getting away as her uncle stormed in, shutting and locking the door to the house._

_"Uncle, I'm sorry!" Kensy cried. "Please, I didn't mean to! I didn't!"_

_Uncle grabbed Kensy's arm tightly and yanked her up off of the floor._

_"Suddenly you're too good for me, huh my little fireball!" Uncle spat._

_"No! Not at all!" Kensy was frantic. "I didn't mean to Uncle! I promise I didn't!"_

_Kensy and Uncle had been walking home when Uncle suddenly spun around on Kensy, dragging him back into an ally and pinning her up against the brick wall. Kensy was terrified, Uncle had done this before and it had ended up with Kensy going to the hospital, saying she fell down the stairs. She didn't know what Uncle was going to do this time. The older man grabbed Kensy's wrists and held her painfully to the wall as he leaned in to kiss Kensy._

_Still scared of what he might do, Kensy acted on instinct and turned her head away from Uncle. Something she was never allowed to do._

_Uncle had turned red with anger and after hitting Kensy across the face once, had dragged her back to his apartment_

_"I'll teach you some manners!" Uncle shoved Kensy back onto the floor._

_"Uncle please, stop! I'm sorry!" Kensy pleaded as her uncle approached her._

_End flashback_

Kensy clutched the blanket harder, tears falling faster. 'I was never good enough…Don't they understand? I can never be good enough!' she screamed in her head as she replayed the painful incident that ended in her in the woods, her dress ripped as the rain pouted down on her and the biting cold cut through her dress.

She clutched her head as the memories came back, slamming her in the head.

_Flashback_

_"Kensy! Get your lazy ass in here!" _

"Yes sir." she answered softly.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes sir?" she asked when she got in there.

"Get me a drink!"

"Yes sir."

"Get me a drink!" her uncle's lover, Chelsea, snapped.

"All right."

"It's 'yes ma'am'! You treat me with respect! Sweetie! Kensy's being rude to me again!"

"No, I'm not! I... I... I... It was a slip! I was going to say it but she cut me off!" she tried to reason.

"Shut up you little fuck! Do you want to be beaten again!"

Kensy's eyes filled with fear and she took an unconscious step back. "No. I'm sorry! Please! It won't happen again! I promise!"

"It better not! Now hurry up with those drinks!"

"Yes sir." She hurried into the kitchen and got two drinks and rushed back into the room. "Here." Chelsea's scrunched up her face in displeasure.

"This is not what I want. You know I hate this stuff!"

"There was no more of what you want! That was the only two drinks left!"

"Then go out and get one! You bum! You do nothing in this household but eat and shit! Wasting my money! What are you in! Nothing! You need get another job! You aren't making enough money to be staying here! Now get that damn drink!"

"But I have no money! You took it all to pay the rent!"

"Then find a way! It's your problem not mine!"

_She went to get the drink, then walked back, thinking about running away. 'I can't. I promised mommy and daddy that I would stick it out…' She stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. "Ok." She opened the door and was pulled violently inside. _

"What the hell took you so damn long!" Before Kensy could reply, Chelsea screamed at her, "Where's my drink!"

"Here." He handed it to her and she shook it up.

"You can have it back. I don't want it now."

"But I...!" She had opened the drink and it sprayed in his face.

"Opps! Sorry!" she said in a sickening sweet voice.

"It's Ok love." He walked Chelsea into the living room. "Clean your filthy ass up!"

Kensy wiped her face off and walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and sat on the toilet. She sighed and wiped the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I hate them sometimes." She dried his tears and walked out.

"Hey! Go make us some lunch!"

"Yes sir." She walked into the kitchen and put on an apron that read 'I love to eat' and sighed softly as he began to get the ingredients. He'd finished making lunch and brought it out with some apple juice. "Here you go sir."

"This is the only thing you can do right." Her uncle snatched the plates off the tray they were on then gave Chelsea's hers. Kensy set the drinks on the costars on the coffee table. Her stomach growled and she hoped his father didn't hear it. "So you're hungry now?"

Kensy quickly stood up and averted his eyes. "No sir!"

His father eyes her for a minute then continued eating. "Then what was that noise!"

"_I don't know, sir."  
__  
"Clean up these dishes!" _

"Yes sir." She picked them up then walked back into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

_End flashback_

Kensy felt the pain in her heart, but tried to push it away. 'No! I can't let this get me down. I'll do my job and no one will get hurt because of me…' she felt her eyes droop and she fell asleep.

Poor Kensy! I feel bad for her and I'm the one who wrote it. I realize it's strong language at times, but it's a PG-13 rating, or T+. however you want to think of it. Please RR


End file.
